leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Stadium (stage)
]] Kanto: Pokémon Stadium is a stage introduced in Super Smash Bros. Melee and brought back in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It is the "main stage" for and . The stage is normally a normal green platform, but can change forms as the games play on. The music played is normally the title theme from . Sometimes, however, the and Gym Leader battle theme from may play. It features a large screen that, in Melee, showed the records, time left, data, and which stage form that it will change into next. It may also zoom in on the player currently in first place. In Brawl, it is unlocked by playing on Pokémon Stadium 2 ten times. Modes *' Mode': The basic form for the stage. Houses two smaller green platforms and one big green platform with a Poké Ball in the middle. *' Mode': This mode houses a large dead tree, a burning house and some smaller, dead trees in the background. The ground is bumpy and brown. *' Mode': This mode houses a large rock and some boards. *' Mode': This mode shows a small jungle gym and a tree. In the background is also a rock and a small hill. The ground is filled with green grass and has a little stream. *' Mode': This houses a windmill, and a few boards that are supported by several streams of water. The background as well houses a great rock. The ground is filled with water that has a Poké Ball in it. The ground is green grass. In Melee, it was one of the two Pokémon-based stages which succeeded the original version's , the other being Poké Floats. File:Pokemon Stadium Fire Mode.png|Fire Mode File:Pokemon Stadium Rock Mode.png|Rock Mode File:Pokemon Stadium Grass Mode.png|Grass Mode File:Pokemon Stadium Water Mode.png|Water Mode Trophy information s come far and wide to congregate at Pokémon Stadiums, the ultimate venues to show of their Pokémon team. There are many different arenas with varying different designs, some of which afford advantages to certain Pokémon. This particular Stadium is reserved for huge events and boasts a big screen and spectacular fireworks. Music This is the set of music that plays in Brawl: Trivia *"Pokémon Stadium" was one of the five stages to get a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee (the others being 's Castle, Fountain of Dreams, Battlefield, and Final Destination). However, the trophy gives incorrect information to its origin: the stage is new to Melee and wasn't present in the earlier Pokémon Stadium series, neither in the Japanese version, the English version, nor the Generation II version. More accurately, it seems to be based on the terrain-changing stadiums featured in the Pokémon League championships from the anime. *This is the only Melee Stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl to have two music tracks available at the same time as the stage itself is first playable, and also the only Melee Stage with three pieces of music attached to it (the third piece is the music from Poké Floats from Super Smash Bros. Melee). Category:Super Smash Bros. stages de:Pokémon Stadium (Super Smash Bros.)#Pokémon Stadium fr:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / for Wii U#Stade Pokémon it:Lo Stadio Pokémon (scenario) ja:ポケモンスタジアム (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ)